Turg
Turg is a Lixer Mixel. Description Personality Turg looks like an experiment that’s gone very, very wrong! Part frog and part chicken, this Mixel has the longest tongue of them all. He is also a slob and doesn't move around too much. Physical Appearance Turg is mostly yellow in color. His body and head are a single semicircle shape. He has spines that extend towards his back with two orange cat-like ears on top. He has a large single eye with a grey eyelid. He has a large lower jaw with four angular teeth pointing upwards. His tongue is red, long, and thin. He has long tentacles for arms with a separate extension for hands. His legs are very short and are usually hidden behind his jaw. His feet are slightly long, with a yellow and orange toe on each. Ability He can use his tongue like a vine to hop through trees. Biography First adventures Turg was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") When the Klinkers first showed up in the Lixers Land, The Lixers found the Klinkers, and Gox was nervous and wanted to Max, but instead of Maxing, the Klinkers Murped. He then found the Murp and proceeded to lick the Murp, yet shortly after the Krog and Slusho Mix scared him away, saving the Klinkers. Shortly after, he joins the other Mixels in their Quest to find the Mixamajig. After they find the Mixamajig, he and all the other Mixels were captured in a big bag which was a trap by King Nixel. In order to stop him, every Mixel had to max, but after King Nixel amalgamated with the Nixels, they had to create a big Max. The Max defeated King Nixel, and after that Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information |code = SLO99ER}} Turg was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41543 and contains 56 pieces. The set includes a Nixel with two ears and sloped feet. 41543 Turg can be combined with 41542 Spugg and 41544 Tungster to create the Lixers Max. LEGO Shop product description You’ve got it all licked with Turg! Turg looks like an experiment that’s gone very, very wrong! Part frog, part chicken, this Mixel has the longest tongue of them all. Being a slob, Turg doesn’t tend to move around too much, but you’re sure to enjoy playing around with this frog-mouthed Mixels™ model! *''Features the longest tongue of all Lixers, big teeth, long arms and posable joints'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Collect all 3 Lixers to build the tongue-tacular MAX!'' *''Stands over 2” (6cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Turg's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is SLO99ER, which is Slobber when decoded. Background Information *His name appears to be a corruption of "tongue". *As seen in his description at LEGO.com, he is based on a combination of a chicken and a frog. However, in his overall look, he does not seem to share many similarities with either of these animals; save for a long tongue similar to a frog's, along with being semi-amphibious in nature. *His official bio was changed due to unintentionally containing an archaic term that is inappropriate in the United Kingdom. During this time, he was briefly unavailable for purchase in said country.http://www.bbc.co.uk/newsbeat/article/33079474/lego-apologises-for-window-licker-toy Trivia *Turg has the longest tongue of any Mixel so far. Tungster's tongue is thicker, however. *He is the shortest Lixer. *He appears to be mostly yellow in his animated model, while in his LEGO model, he's mostly orange. *His ears are similar to that of Gobba, Glomp, Wizwuz and Flamzer. *He is the only cycloptic member of the Lixers. *He reuses Naut's eye. Kamzo and Wuzzo use this piece as well, only they each have two. *He is the first Mixel to have sharp, but blunt teeth. **He is the only Lixer without fully sharp teeth. *His tongue uses the same pieces as Jawg's tail, but in red. The end piece is also used in the exact same color as Meltus' tail. *His tongue is whip-like, similar to Gobba's. *Turg's pieces for his arms are in a color exclusive to his set. *He is the only Mixel that is not a member of the Flexers tribe to have tentacles. *He has only one toe on each foot in LEGO form but has two in animated form. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Mixel Maker! **Mixed Up Punchlines! *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Lixers Max instructions on LEGO.com Sources and References Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Mixels with ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Covered eyes Category:Four teeth Category:Underbite Category:Large tongues Category:Mixels with tentacles Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Mixels without hands Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Primitive Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Big head Category:Big heads